The instant invention relates generally to recyclable trash receptacles and more specifically it relates to a container system for recycling beverage cans and the like.
Numerous trash receptacles have been provided to the prior art that are adapted to separate trash into different categories, so that the trash can be gathered to be recycled. For example, Kostle, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,804,218; Ertley No. 4,682,699 and Haynes No. 4,821,903 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.